Adicción
by MariSeverus
Summary: No sabes que eres adicto, hasta que la vida te da señales. Y hasta a Gregory House, le suceden cosas así.


**Adicción**

_A veces, tu peor enemigo eres tú mismo._

Las luces de colores, centelleaban una detrás de la otra. La música, era una fusión de Jazz con matices clásicas. El bastón giraba de una forma atractiva, con movimientos gráciles. De un lado al otro, junto a un pie que no se mueve más que arrastras. Su cabeza le hacía compañía, mientras las motas de colores danzaban la canción de un disco viejo.

Los canales de televisión, cambiados uno tras otro. La novela de las siete, con la lucha de camiones en redifusión. Una revista en la mesa, y una paleta a medio degustar sobre su papel. Un habano sobre la revista, de mujeres desnudas en un poster. La vida en esa casa, con ese aroma a hombre irreverente. Con zapatos deportivos a un lado.

No dolía, hacía un tiempo que no dolía. Sin embargo, las sensaciones eran mucho más fuertes que el dolor en sí. Visitas de otro planeta, mujeres desnudas danzando en su cama, notas musicales que flotan como burbujas. Es placentero, es necesario sentir más que eso.

No sabe qué hacer, si no le duele, no obtendrá el preciado "elíxir". Mira con una sonrisa suave, al mueble donde está sentado. ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Está lisiado y esas cosas pasan! Sólo un golpecito con el mueble basta.

Apenas camina, tarareando una canción. Una niña lo mira en el ascensor mientras un dulce come. Ella le observa con curiosidad, ve su bastón, ve el caramelo. Él baja la mirada, y sólo le muestra la paleta. Para cuando la niña sonríe, él le saca la lengua y se baja en el estacionamiento. ¡Qué tonto es el universo, que por caramelos y dinero se excita!

Su motocicleta corre con rapidez, aunque daño él mismo se infringiera, aunque luces de colores es lo que ve. No distingue bien los colores del semáforo, pero poco importa. Verde será verde, y rojo cuando alguien le diga que se detenga.

Las sirenas suenan, el hospital está cerca. Se detiene, apenas molestándose en detenerse en su puesto. Ocupa otro, y le da una pequeña patada a la llanta del auto detrás de él. Sonríe, y silbando comienza a caminar hacia el elevador.

Al llegar, observa a una enfermera que se ha inclinado para tomarle la temperatura a un pequeño. Mientras pasa, la roza con una mano y para cuando ella se voltea; sólo se encoje de hombros.

El ascensor llama, avisando que se detendrá. Mientras se sube, alguien quiere subirse. Le pide a lo lejos, que le detenga pero nuevamente él; se ha encogido de hombros. ¡Discúlpeme, no le vi!

Llama a la puerta de su "querido" compañero de oficio, de noche, la conciencia que llama pero que casi nunca recibe contesta. El bastón resuena en la puerta de vidrio y su amigo Wilson sabe que, tendrá una noche difícil.

- Necesito un récipe- indica House, cuando le cuelga el teléfono. Seguro le habla a su ex esposa.

- ¿Otro? Las drogas no son como los caramelos, que puedes saborear- dice, señalándole la paleta que está saboreando.

- Tú y yo lo sabemos, pero ¿necesitamos que otros lo sepan?

- Cuddy prohibió que te las recetara. ¿No estarías violando una de sus normas, y tendríamos ambos que escuchar sus quejas?

- Las mujeres enojadas, son mejores en la cama. Tal vez, eso le ayude a conseguir el hijo que tanto busca con desesperación- dice, secándose las lágrimas falsas- ¡Pobre Cuddy!

- Si te duele, te inyecto- replica Wilson. No necesita más inconvenientes.

- Sí, y para mi dolor de cabeza me puedes recetar sexo, bebidas y una noche en las vegas. Necesito el récipe.

- House.

- ¡Necesito ese maldito récipe!- exclama, cuando Wilson se ha girado y pretende dejarlo solo.

- ¿Cuantas te has tomado?

- Una, dos, tres, cuatro- Wilson se gira, estupefacto. Pero House, sólo está contando las piedras en una maceta.

- Los cuerpos tienen un límite House. Y aunque tú simplemente te creas "invulnerable" tendrás el tuyo.

- Eso me dijo Cuddy cuando estaba encima de mí, la otra noche. Y después, me fui con tu ex esposa.

Wilson niega lentamente, sólo moviendo la cabeza. House se ha dado la vuelta para contemplarlo. Ambos hombres se miran en silencio, y se mantienen así por un largo instante.

- Sólo dame el récipe.

- ¿Y si no lo obtienes? ¿Qué harías?

Con mucha calma, House camina por el hospital. Wilson apenas le alcanza, pero ya House ha hecho su vía hacia el dispensario del hospital. Con su bastón, ha quebrado el vidrio que lo aleja de las divinidades. Allí están, esos pequeños y delgados frascos que tantos placeres llevan a su cabeza. Uno, dos, quizás tres o cuatro.

Wilson ha llegado, corriendo mientras las alarmas se activan en el hospital. House está dentro del dispensario, mirando los pequeños frascos, abriéndolos. Wilson, logra quitarle uno y simplemente sostiene a House por los brazos. Imposibilitado de seguir, trata de caminar, pero sin su bastón y sus brazos no puede continuar.

- ¡Detente, basta!- exclamaba, sorprendido- ¡Te daré uno si eso es lo que quieres!

Observa su rostro. Hay risas, mientras tararea una canción de amor, de esas viejas que le gustan. Algo pasa con House y es tan grave como una vez pensó. Pero, ¿Cómo resistirse? ¿Cómo negarse? House siempre conseguía de él; lo que quería.

Sonríe y juega con el pequeño frasco que Wilson le ha dado. Lo ha dejado en casa y confía que eso le detenga por un tiempo. Pero, es House y sabe que va a regresar. Es formalmente, un adicto y eso no lo va a solucionar. No, dándole más medicina.

Suspira, cuando la media noche ha llegado. Intuye que House estará bien por un par de horas, seguramente dopándose y viendo sexo por cable. Ciertamente, House está bien. Está tumbado sobre el sofá, con una sonrisa, con el frasco en el suelo y observando el techo. Luces de colores, divertidas voces y mujeres bailando en un poste cerca de él. Es tan divertido, nunca debió salir de ese sueño.

Pero pronto se acaba. Pronto el delicioso elixir se termina y es el momento de buscar más. Esa vez, no habrán estúpidos Wilsons que lo detengan de su búsqueda. No habrá nada que separe a sus amadas chicas, su música y sus brillantes luces de él. Nuevamente, empuña su bastón y con otra paleta va en la búsqueda.

Una sonrisa suave, cuando ve flechas, como si le guiaran hacia su destino. Como todo se mueve con lentitud, como todo brilla y como todo baila como esas comiquitas de Mickey Mouse de los años cuarenta donde todo; era blanco y negro y todo sonreía.

Placer indescriptible, sienten sus labios cuando tocan las píldoras. No le es difícil, reventar el vidrio de aquellas puertas en ese hospital. "Olvidé mi llave", musita con otra sonrisa. Camina, pasando entre los pedazos de vidrio, que ya había roto con anterioridad. Qué tonto Wilson, si creía que tenía el control sobre él.

Mira los frascos, los prueba, los toma. Regresa a casa, con ellos en mano, con toda una caja llena de suplmentos de por vida. La chica que estaba a media danza en el poste, incluso ya ni tiene su sujetador. Es tan linda.

Ese día, sus extremidades no se sienten. Danza como una bailarina alrededor del salón. Ve burbujas de colores, las cosas que se mueven de un lado al otro, el piso que tiembla. Sin duda, son sensaciones divertidas. Cuddy, que le está diciendo que sería divertido hacer un trío. Cameron, también lo piensa.

Hasta que se detienen, hasta que el mundo es blanco y negro. No sabe de su vida, sólo que ha golpeado su cabeza con algo. Se mueve, fuertes espasmos sacuden su cabeza. Se ha desconectado, su cerebro a medio paralizar. Sus piernas tiemblan, mientras su boca está abierta. Está convulsionando, escupiendo trozos de esas pastillas. Está en el suelo, con su mano firmemente cerrada a su biper que no deja de llamar.

Nadie sabe de House, nadie sabe de los destrozos. Todos intentan localizarle y Wilson intenta que sus pesadillas no se hagan realidad. Suspira, cuando sabe que debe hablar, cuando sabe que tiene la culpa. De un momento a otro, tiene que enfrentarse a Cuddy.

Sin embargo, prefiere verificarlo por sí mismo. Corre hasta la casa de su amigo, seguramente se ha metido en otra dificultad. Seguramente, tiene deudas o seguramente, está preso sin poder pagar su fianza. ¡House, tan desesperante!

Al llegar, la puerta estaba entre abierta. Una vecina latina, con la que House apenas habla español, se ha quejado del bullicio en su departamento. Está en el suelo, arrodillada junto a él quien parece muerto. Wilson hace lo mismo, tomándole el pulso.

Nuevas luces blancas ve House. Pero esas, son del hospital. Está recostado en una camilla, mirando a la nada mientras escucha sonidos. Alguien se mueve, alguien hace sonar un bastón a lo lejos. Es él mismo, sólo que "él" está en la cama.

- Linda pijama. ¿Cansado?

- ¿Quién eres?

- Tú. ¿No ves lo atractivo que soy? Aunque, sin duda salí mejor.

- Confiésalo. ¿Te acostaste con Cuddy anoche?

- No, yo no- sonríe su otro "yo"- ¿Ha sido una idea genial?

- ¿Dónde está el ángel? Si hay un demonio, seguro hay un ángel.

- No vino. Sigue dormido. Luego de ese "golpe" que te has dado en la cabeza. Apropósito, Cameron parecía tan desesperada que sentí deseos de consolarla. Si tú me entiendes claro. No entiendo aún, como la desperdicias.

- No congeniamos. A ella le gustan los besos y a mí me gusta mirar pornografía. ¿Estoy en el cielo? Siempre pensé que era más pintorezco. Lleno de mujeres arrepentidas, esperando por su redentor- dice, sentándose en la cama.

- No precisamente, sigues en la tierra. Yo sólo soy, un producto de tú imaginación.

- Entonces, te puedo imaginar como quiera- dice, cuando han comenzado a salirle pechos, unos cortos vaqueros y una camisa muy ajustada.

- Podré ser tus fantasías sexuales, pero sabes que tengo razón. Quisiste atentar con tu vida y yo, Cuddy, no te voy a perdonar- dice, inclinándose frente a él.

- ¿Los que fuman, beben y se drogan no atentan con su vida también? Pero les tenemos compasión, les entendemos y sabemos que tienen problemas.

- No eres la muerte House, no decides a quien llevar al infierno contigo. Aunque bien, cuando te equivocaste y le recetastes a ese gato las medicinas equivocadas.

- Soy doctor, no veterinario.

- Harás lo mismo con tus pacientes. Harás de veterinario con ellos.

Se detuvo, a mitad de camino, entre la aparición y la puerta. Suspiró, meditando, alzando la cabeza para contemplar el techo. Alguna idea cruzará por su cabeza muy pronto y esa aparición dejará de hablar.

- Te conviertes en una amenaza. Alejas a quienes aprecias, para evitar que eso te afecte. Para evitar sentir algo por ellos.

- Lo siento, voy a ponerme unos pantalones. El frío, congela mi rosadito trasero.

Y así, fue como House conversó consigo mismo. Sobrevivió a la "muerte" pero ésta, le trajo un regalito. Cada vez que pensaba en Vicodin, una voz molesta se cernía sobre su cabeza. Su yo, aparecía constantemente. Negaba con la cabeza, cuando deseaba hacer uso de su verbo con Cameron o con Cuddy. Después, de unos meses en normalidad, no volvió a verlo. El House del Vicodin, sólo aparecía cuando él se excedía "sólo" un poquito.

* * *

Saludos y besos.

M&S


End file.
